


SetsuAyu's Shopping Blues

by TinBoy752



Series: Days of the 2nd Year Trio [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anime/Manga Fusion, Cooking, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Food, Gentle Kissing, Grocery Shopping, Implied Relationships, Romance, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinBoy752/pseuds/TinBoy752
Summary: January is the month of a new hope for everyone. The nights are still long and the days are short. This also affects Ayumu after talking to Yu on a certain weekend. Yu is away to help out the School Idol Bu because Mia is away for her holiday in U.S.A. With everyone occupied for the weekend, Ayumu decides to call in Setsuna and she accepts her invitation. The two went on shopping to give something for Yu sometime in the future.Of course, Setsuna had a secret she kept from both Yu and Ayumu and it is her love interest on both of them. How does she keeps up before she cannot hold on to her fellow second years?
Relationships: Uehara Ayumu/Yuuki Setsuna
Series: Days of the 2nd Year Trio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078415
Kudos: 9





	SetsuAyu's Shopping Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a follow up to YuuPomu’s Snowy Date. References on this story include Nijigasaki Episodes 3, 7, 8, 10, 12, and 13. This takes place in an alternate timeline to Nijigasaki 2nd Season, if it will ever be announced, with inclusion of characters from All Stars 2nd Season story. Take this fanfiction as a separate to said continuities.  
> Part 2 of the fanwork series will be about Setsuna and Ayumu (Not my priority but will hope to appreciate the pairing). Next part will be Yu and Setsuna and it will be briefly explained at the end.

January 2 is the day after New Year’s Day. Yu and Ayumu dated on the night before Christmas Eve and kissed behind the tree. The two made their promise to stay together even after their retirement as either School Idol or Manager. The festivities come to a dusk as New Year’s Eve takes place. Everyone in Nijigasaki High School Idol Club New Year’s visits the nearest temple to pay their respects and makes their wish for whatever their future holds: Wisdom, Finance, Health, Love, and Fortune. Yu, Ayumu, and Setsuna found together in the same temple and time that they visit. They were also greeted with Ayumu’s parents and Setsuna’s mother. The second year trio became friends at a level Chika, You, and Riko have after such drama before the School Idol Festival. Their friendship becomes best friends as the second term rolls in, although hidden in their minds, the three have grown a romantic interest in each other.

On this day, Yu gets a call from Shioriko and she needs her to visit Nijigasaki High to prepare for the new term. Since Yu cannot lie or hide something from Ayumu, she also acknowledges her just in case she might worry.

“You’re going to be busy for the weekend.” Ayumu calls Yu on the phone.

“Yeah…” Yu sighs, she is already on her new clothes she bought from Snowy Date: Monochromatic Long-sleeved Top, winter thigh-length skirt, and black stockings. “The School Idol Bu wanted me to compose something exciting for their next song. Mia is in U.S.A. to see her extended family and they are looking for me to substitute her.”

“Well, as long as Kasumi does not whine about it.” Ayumu says in such a clever manner. “We can make sure Bu and Doukoukai are functioning together as competitors.”

“It is not anti-competitive as long as they do not like sign a contract.” Yu then describes. “Lanzhu is not a girl who makes demands to harm student’s credibility, not after Shizuku left Bu. And as a school idol and daughter of Nijigasaki charwoman, she cannot show such hostility in front of her fans, not even at least for me.”

“I guess not.” Ayumu agrees to Yu’s thoughts on Lanzhu. “Call me if you will come back home. I wanted to try a new soup I think you will like.”

“New soup?” Yu thinks as Ayumu is about to cook something new for her, she then nods her head. “I love it. I will, Ayumu. See you tonight.”

“Say ‘Hi’ to Lanzhu and Mia for me.” Ayumu hangs up her phone and lays down for a minute. “Bye, Yu.”

She is down in the dumps that Yu left her out for today. It was usual for them to split after just making a promise. After all, it is only when they needed the most. Ayumu still learns to keep smiling for Yu as her independence with her childhood friend grew stronger thanks to their moment in Blossoming Feelings. She is not alone when Yu is gone, she still has her fellow rivals, the gardening club members (Iroha, Kyoko, and Asaki), and Setsuna. Actually, why wait for Yu if she can call on Setsuna for a shopping time together? She takes the time to get Setsuna on the phone while she changes her pajamas to her winter casual.

In Setsuna’s apartment, Setsuna feels the blues after celebrating the holidays. She is expecting to go back to school to begin. She is cleaning her apartment while her mother is gone but that is not to say it helps her get rid of the blues. She could not even hold a controller to play video games even if her mother is away. Setsuna keeps auto-playing ‘Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS’ in the background on her phone until it vibrates and rings ‘Dream with You’ ringtone. Setsuna groggily reaches for her phone and takes said call. Since her current session finished, she also takes this time to play ‘Happy maker!’ manually, all with most Active URs in her formation.

“Hello, Ayumu-san.” Setsuna greets her friend on the phone.

“Morning, Setsuna-chan.” Ayumu greets back, her phone browsing items in SOROR “Would you mind going out with me to SOROR?”

“What are you planning to do there?” Setsuna asks, changes the subject a little bit “I was going to Odaiba GAMERS store for… well, the usual.”

“You’re waiting to get your favourite video game there.” Ayumu teases Setsuna “Is it Limited Edition?”

“Probably, Special Limited Edition.” Setsuna brags her gift with pride to Ayumu.

“Wait, that’s expensive!” Ayumu shocking exclaims, heck, has she even seen it in the Niji Store?

“It sure is.” Setsuna adds.

“Anyway, I was thinking of surprising Yu with a new soup I wanted to make for her.” Ayumu changes the subject back, she writes the ingredients on her notes app. “I also want to go with you. Yu is busy with School Idol Bu because Mia is still in U.S.A.” Hearing Yu doing something else away from Ayumu’s proximity made Setsuna’s brain flicker a bit.

“I see.” Setsuna then asks “Anything else Yu said to you?”

“Just this before she left.” Ayumu replies “If you need something to buy there, we can bump in and see Haruka sometime.”

“I’m in. I also have some goods to buy.” Setsuna lies a little bit, then asks “What time shall we meet?”

“11:00, Haruka is buying groceries for her sister.” Ayumu answers before she leaves her phone and takes her casual clothes from her wardrobe “We can surprise her on our way there.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” Setsuna bids farewell before Ayumu hangs up the phone and goes to the bathroom.

Setsuna sighs for what she knows is a call of solidarity between her and Ayumu.

“Ayumu, of all school idols, why did you make me inspired?” Setsuna thinks of Ayumu for she also has a crush on her and Yu since their first meeting.

_ Back when she was performing ‘CHASE!’ in DiverCity Tokyo Plaza in a crowd with Yu and Ayumu farthest from her, she triggered Ayumu and Yu’s mind on their interest of school idols. She may not feel it but she felt like catching the then-childhood couple in one wave of fire. Setsuna caught Yu to a special stage for her, thus the burning feeling of her body danced with power in front of Yu. Meanwhile, Ayumu watched her like she is on TV performing on LoveLive! stage. Both of their visions were different from their preferences, but each had their common goal: Be Inspired by School Idols. When Setsuna met Yu first, she was drawn to her playing the piano and this was in her ‘Nana’ persona. Her talk with Yu became a reverse of what inspired a turn of events until Ayumu found both of them alone. She chose to leave before Yu became curious of her. When Setsuna gave up and performed ‘DIVE!’ in front of the school, she knew how passionate Yu is for School Idols. On account to meeting Ayumu indirectly, she managed to find a pair she can look out for. _

_ Fast forward to the aftermath of SIF, Setsuna hugged Ayumu for such effort she made in her own stage while the latter thanked her for bringing inspiration to her and Yu. The two were thinking of Yu’s admission to Music course under the same bridge they walked back in Blossoming Feelings. It is only a short while since they have a heart to heart together. _

_ “So how long have you known her, Ayumu-san?” Setsuna asked _

_ “We first met as childhood friends, didn’t I tell you about it already?” Ayumu answered her recurring question. _

_ “I guess so…” Setsuna laughed it off as she recalled an earlier memory “When we were walking around Odaiba to visit the GAMERS Store, I saw you two were inseparable for a long time. You didn’t seem to interact much with strangers before, right?” _

_ “Yeah, Yu-chan has always kept me up from my failures.” Ayumu further explained her importance to Yu, continuing where their conversation left off before she ran for Yu “Whenever I messed up, Yu forgives me without showing negativity. She has never felt anything that doubts her mind, other than supporting what she desires. My fear was if Yu ever found a path she can walk into, I was afraid she would never need me. Yu-chan’s career is something I wanted to support her but at what cost?” _

_ Ayumu felt confident to share her flaw to Setsuna as they were already on good terms. Setsuna, from Ayumu’s mind, was the school idol that opened Yu’s door to her career for her sake. The issue she had was if she can trust her for such incidents that may break her sanity. Ayumu felt leaving a tear briefly before Setsuna wiped it off and took her hand in the railing. _

_ “Is that why you were bickering with Yu-san one day?” Setsuna asked honestly, slowly holding Ayumu’s left hand “I apologize to eavesdrop on that day but you had trouble talking with someone other than Yu-san and the club.” _

_ “You don’t need to apologize, Setsuna-chan.” Ayumu forgave her, she then began to feel encouragement upon adding up “The truth is, I am afraid of myself, afraid of uncertainty. Imagine a butterfly effect might happen, had I not forgiven Yu-chan so- as much as possible- I did not want to argue with her further, otherwise she would resort to arguing with me in anger. That fist bump you offered me was my speed boost to get rid of my flaw. I started to trust you whenever I found myself down. When you tripped over Yu-chan and I thought you were cheating with my friend, you told me something Yu had already been working on without me. Although I behaved as if I wanted to hold on to her forever, I didn’t want to see her go away from me...” _

_ Setsuna blushed that she was mistaken for taking Yu away from Ayumu. At a thought, she looked up to Ayumu as well to beg the fact that she kept the club going while Yu was gone. _

_ “I’d never betray someone, especially who are inspired by me.” Setsuna shook off her embarrassment from Ayumu’s confession “If Yu successfully passed the Music course admission, we shall support her for as much as she gives back to you. Even if she may be gone, I want to protect your smile. I shall be Yu-san’s messenger.” _

_ “Thanks, Setsuna-chan. There’s no need to be formal.” Ayumu thanked her short friend, she looked behind her and saw Yu approaching them with a positive grin and aura “Yu-chan. How did it go?” _

_ Yu returned to Ayumu and Setsuna to tell them about the outcome of her Music course admission. The outcome was never disclosed to the club, but only to Ayumu and Setsuna. Setsuna and Ayumu hugged Yu for what’s worth of seeing the manager’s career finally coming into place. _

Back to present...

“I should get going.” Setsuna says as she picks up her red vest, green shirt, favourite sling bag, khaki-colored pants, black pantyhose, and blue shoes. Setsuna moves on to her bathroom to bathe and later change her clothes, preparing her day with Ayumu.

In the bus terminal before SOROR, Setsuna yawns from her nap. When she is not doing student council work or focusing on studies, Setsuna takes overnight to watch her favourite anime and quietly does so without waking her mother up. One anime she is looking forward to is ‘Wonder Egg Priority’ for example. Though she also fancies action and fantasy anime, she is not picky to watch whatever anime she likes. Although her casual clothes are not suited for the cold weather, she added an additional body stocking inside her body. She had no idea if the bodystocking could keep her still from the cold wind, but she might have brought it on her way for a test.

“Feels like the day slows down for winter season.” Setsuna worries Yu while another bus stops by. “I wonder if Yu is okay working with School Idol Bu. I’m pretty sure-”

“Setsuna-chan.” Ayumu stealthily walks behind her and Ayumu surprises her as a jumpscare.

“Ayumu-san!” Setsuna exclaims as the bus Ayumu was riding on drives off. Upon seeing her, Ayumu is wearing the same clothes she wore from her Snowy Date with Yu, but she does not imitate Yu’s hairstyle. “Were you getting used to wear Yu-san’s style?”

“Yeah, although ragged and less sexy…” Ayumu says awkwardly “Yu seems to like neutral colors because she does not need to stand out in front of the school idols.”

“I see…” Setsuna then offers her hand, the same fashion she offered her fist “Let’s go then.”

Ayumu accepts her offer and holds her hand, both of them have been interacting well after the events of SIF. Yu becomes ecstatic whenever she gets to eat lunch beside Setsuna and Ayumu. For Setsuna, it becomes a routine to meet them and discuss their school idol activities inspired by Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Chika, You, and Riko. For Ayumu, she takes her advice well and becomes sociable with her peers and fans. With Yu or not, Ayumu feels that independence is all she needs to grow up and find something that Yu cannot.

At SOROR, Ayumu and Setsuna visit the shopping center. Each takes a shopping basket since they are buying whichever they need. She needed chicken broth, potatoes, mushrooms, fresh cream, celery, onions, and of course asparagus. Setsuna has her own order of business as well: strawberry yoghurt, curry roux, chocolate, eggplant, and purple sweetener. Wait? Purple Sweetener she listed? Well, it may be a magical ingredient Setsuna used from summer training. Depending on the scenario, the purple sweetener can be used on desserts but not cooked food like soups, stews, etc.

_ One time, Setsuna used said sweetener on the soup and Rina tasted it. The clueless girl did not like it but she was not expressive at the same time so she flipped a confusing board ‘Awawawa…’ This did not help or acknowledge Setsuna’s cooking is really ‘unique.’ When Kanata tasted the food, she decided to adjust it to eliminate the negative effects of that sweetener. Guess Setsuna had learned her lesson the hard way but it is not like Kanata would scold her. She already has a sister to look out. _

“Recipe for Tamagoyaki…” Haruka whispers with a shopping list and basket on arm “The list seems easy but sis still ate the overcooked ones. I can’t let her have a bad stomach next time…”

“Haruka-chan.” Ayumu greets the little sister.

“Ayumu-san, Setsuna-san.” Haruka greets her fellow rivals “Happy New Year!”

“Happy New Year, Haruka-san.” Setsuna then asks “Is Kanata-san awake?”

“No, winter got the best of her.” Haruka jokes off her sister’s sleep, she then asks the second year “Ayumu-san, what are you buying today?”

“Recipes for asparagus soup.” Ayumu answers. “Wanna talk while Setsuna and I shop?”

“Sure.” Haruka accepts her invitation and the second years walk around sections while she talks to Ayumu.

“I think Yu has not tried asparagus yet so I thought of finding a recipe myself and make one for her.” Ayumu explains why she visits SOROR today, the three are at the meat section, her hand searches for the right chicken broth.

“Cool, I bet it’s healthy if you cook it with a timer.” Twintail girl then asks “Anyway, how do you make tamagoyaki for Yu-san?”

“Well, I just cook with love and practice.” Ayumu answers, she is then searching for fresh cream healthy enough for her in the confectionery section “Though, timing is pretty easy once you cook your eggs to yellow. Did you happen to put a little oil before rolling?”

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Haruka realizes her mistake cooking Tamagoyaki for Kanata “Even if it is on a non-stick pan, I still have to do so?”

“Yes, lastly cook it on low heat.” Ayumu answers another question, this time collecting vegetables needed for the soup in the vegetables section “That way you can keep the eggs hot while rolling it into a wrap, keep the pan away from the flame.”

“Ayumu-san, I just need eggplants for my list.” Setsuna splits with her “I’ll see you a bit in the dairy section.” Ayumu nods to her friend and picks up tomatoes and garlic to her basket.

The two later find Setsuna who said she will be at the dairy section.

“I have learned enough.” Haruka resolves her issue with Tamagoyaki, she compliments the second year for helping her sister “I’m sure sis found out why she crowned you her assistant.”

“Kanata-chan said that?” Ayumu says with such realization of the sleeping school idol “My pleasure.”

“How did your relationship with Yu-san go?” Haruka asks.

“She…” Ayumu then recalls her Snowy Date with Yu, it was the only time Yu exposed her fear until their travel to Gyoko-Dori Avenue started her improvement. “She got over her fear of wearing girly clothes and I’m glad to help her back after much effort she gave to me all the way back.”

“I’m sure her effort never costs her energy to spend time with school idols.” Haruka assures her friend never to take a break. “Yu is such a girl who assures everyone keeps their career on the same track.”

“She already is.” Ayumu also assures of Haruka’s statement.

In the dairy section, Setsuna picked up strawberry yoghurt and cocoa powder in her bag. The two find the school idol and meet again. Since their grocery is not much heavy, they find a shopping cart carrying two baskets to make space for their arms. Haruka did not take their offer to store her groceries in her basket and has to hold it regularly.

“I would like to see you perform again.” Haruka wishes for Nijigasaki’s next live show “All of second years, even Yu-san.”

“She will be glad to host a small event soon once we resolve issues with School Idol Bu.” Setsuna takes note of Haruka’s letter. “Is Shinonome School Idol Club looking for upcoming members soon?”

“Yes, I will become second year soon.” Haruka says with glee, she is looking forward to meeting her juniors but… She has a price to pay in time with her sister “Although, sis will no longer be in Nijigasaki High anytime soon.”

“Come to think of it, also Emma and Karin.” Setsuna thinks of the upperclassmen who are also leaving the school next season “Do not worry about your sister, Haruka-san. We will assure Nijigasaki will have a live show to send them off with flying colors.”

“You never let us down with SIF.” Haruka cheers on the rivals. Ayumu, Setsuna, and Haruka are in line with the counter, waiting for their items to checkout.

Ayumu spends more money on buying her groceries than Setsuna. In cases where she wants to keep Yu happy, Ayumu is willing to spend more money than her usual habit from her allowance. Setsuna keeps her shopping allowance stable to make sure she has more savings to buy merchandise. When it is Haruka’s turn, she did not realize her bottle of olive oil she brought was fifty-percent more expensive than vegetable oil and decided to pay the price, finishing their shopping habits for today. It is only past lunchtime at SOROR, the three are about to split for the day.

“Hope the ingredients are enough for tamagoyaki.” Ayumu says in a hopeful manner to Haruka.

“Yep.” Haruka assures her, she then pulls out a bottle of oil “Instead of vegetable oil, I will try olive oil next. Kanata works overnight so I cannot risk her having cholesterol in her heart.”

“Isn’t this one expensive?” Ayumu asks with curiosity.

“My allowance is bigger than last season.” Haruka shakes her head off “After all, Kanata may not come back home that often. Bye, Ayumu-san, Setsuna-san!” Haruka then leaves the second years alone and walks back to her home.

Ayumu and Setsuna bid farewell to the first year and the two find a place to eat lunch. The two found a café beside SOROR and spent time there just for a little heart to heart before walking back to Ayumu and Yu’s residential building. Ayumu is not heavy on drinking coffee and she buys a decaf one large cup. Setsuna buys a flavourful one with a frappe drizzle above the coffee. The two pass the time a little bit talking about the future of their club and their personal interests.

They are concerned about their third years leaving soon, pointed out by Haruka. Once they graduate the school, they will be in their third year and have to transfer their knowledge to the other years. Setsuna has nothing to worry about promoting to third year since her ‘student council president’ role no longer runs in her mind but Ayumu feels like she wanted to pass on her interests to the first years soon. Ayumu is also thinking of taking a part-time job at a Chinese restaurant again after she worked at the same restaurant since the start of second term, her part-time job contract ended before the winter exams and her allowance is more than enough to keep her up. Setsuna is surprised Ayumu took a part-time job without her knowing but only Yu knew that.

“You know, I feel jealous that you are working hard at a restaurant.” Setsuna says with such honesty, she then asks about Ayumu’s work “Were your muscles tired from carrying trays from guest to guest?”

“A little bit. I cannot be as fit as Ai did in her family restaurant.” Ayumu briefly blames herself when things didn't work out for herself “She cooks better in fried food than I do.”

“I can’t say I’m not worried about you.” Setsuna continues “After dethroning my crown to Shioriko, I did not find a part-time job equal or better than you or Ai.”

“There’s always time to look for one. There may be a time our parents will no longer be with us.” Ayumu says, she looked up her smartphone containing PM with Ai and found a link to a job listing within Odaiba “Didn’t Ai recommended you to find a vacant job in Odaiba GAMERS Store?” She hands over her phone to Setsuna, she looks at the job listing and is impressed that her favourite store is looking for a store clerk or promoter.

“I found one being the store clerk or promoter.” “I’m glad to hear that they chose me as the Image Poster Girl for their store. I thought of why not I pay them back with my passion for games, anime, manga, etc.”

“Such enthusiasm, Setsuna-chan.” Ayumu giggles off Setsuna’s bright mind, she finds her cute when her eyes gleam with passion. She sips another and her coffee is empty. “Should we get going? My cup’s empty.”

Setsuna nods and returns Ayumu’s phone back. The two pack up and ensure nothing left behind. Ayumu and Setsuna leave the café with Setsuna’s coffee as take out. She only drank a quarter of the coffee before leaving. With the pair taking a bus back to Yu and Ayumu’s residential building, Setsuna slowly holds Ayumu’s hand, much to Ayumu’s satisfaction. At the bus terminal, Ayumu and Setsuna switch turns carrying each other’s bags. Ayumu takes Setsuna’s bag while the other takes hers. Since the weather is freezing throughout the season, they better be careful of not slipping in the staircase or taking the elevator.

Back to Ayumu’s apartment, Setsuna stretches her back after carrying Ayumu’s bags. Ayumu unlocks her door and lets Setsuna in. Her room did not change after the events of SIF but she was able to have pictures of her fans with herself as treasures. Her costumes from both ‘Dream with You’ and ‘Awakening Promise’ stand out day and night. She even let a fan take a picture of her and Yu wearing her SIF shirt. Ayumu now has fans that she can depend on and becomes the de facto leader of Nijigasaki by follower count. She may be inferior in terms of activities and performance, her voice can capture the hearts of potential fans. While Ayumu rests on her bed, Setsuna looks around her belongings placed in the wall. The memoriam is filled with Ayumu and Yu’s accomplishments, including a black shirt with them posing in Episode 1 and Episode 12. Setsuna becomes puzzled on how it materializes into a memorial item.

“Where did you get that shirt?” Setsuna asks her tall friend.

“This?” Ayumu then answers before she flashes back to a day of uncertainty “I bought it without Yu knowing it. It was a memento of our relationship, an interviewer outside of Nijigasaki invited me over and told me that I and Yu were the first same-gender couple involving a school idol. She was a bit weird to ask some questions so I innocently giggle it over and told honestly about Yu and myself.”

“What kind of questions did she ask?” Setsuna asks, walks away from her to prepare the ingredients

“Replicating a moment where Yu and I kissed.” Ayumu covers her blushing face “It was embarrassing so I declined.”

“I think your first interview didn’t go well.” Setsuna answers, she then uncovers her face “It wasn’t easy for me too, but Shizuku managed to beat us after her performance in the theatre.” She pulls Ayumu up and begins cooking asparagus soup.

Ayumu pulls up a recipe that she found on cooking asparagus soup. Setsuna puts her phone on speaker mode and plays ‘Akatoki’ while they cook. Following each instruction for making the soup. Ayumu makes sure Setsuna does not overdo it. Setsuna sings along to the song and Ayumu bops her head rhythmically to the beat of the music, all while chopping asparagus stalks and setting aside tips.

“I didn’t know you were singing that song well.” Ayumu comments on Setsuna’s singing voice.

“I had my time diversifying from a solo artist and school idol persona.” Setsuna pauses halfway to say “Isn’t she the best singing her new song on her birthday?”

“I like it.” Ayumu compliments both Setsuna and that singer “She looks passionately invested in singing chill songs like this. Yours go for bringing fast-paced action songs.”

The short girl smiles and then notices asparagus stalks set aside, she then asks “Where do these go?”

“The tips will go with the mushrooms for the soup.” The tall girl answers, she turns down the heat for the saucepan and simmer for half an hour.

Setsuna ignores the stalks and lets Ayumu do her best. She then borrows the second half of the stove so that she can cook up curry from her shopping bag. The girls take 45 minutes after 13:00, the time they started cooking. Ayumu’s asparagus soup is done and ready to serve. She has enough time to garnish with garlic bits. Setsuna’s curry takes a bit longer than her soup. At 13:55, Setsuna’s curry is done after much effort. Ayumu then notices a shade of purple from her curry. Their food is now placed on their table, Ayumu will be washing the dishes later.

“Done.” Setsuna says in unison, showing off her pride in cooking curry. Ayumu gets confused on what the short girl’s food usually looks like.

“Setsuna-chan… Are you sure this is gonna be edible?” Ayumu asks worryingly.

“Of course, let me spoon feed you.” Setsuna rushes to subject, much to Ayumu’s anticipation of disappointment.

_ She remembered one time after SIF that her food made someone in her class faint and then woke up out of disgust. The tall girl noticed the outcome but Setsuna did not. She kept saying her cooking made their hearts capture when, in reality, the food tasters did not expect the taste to be ‘unique.’ They did not comment on Setsuna’s cooking negatively lest she will break her heart for it. _

Ayumu pouts before she opens her mouth widely like a child. Setsuna slowly feeds her spoonful of curry and rice. The food taster closes her mouth and let go of her spoon. Her tongue savours the curry sauce inside and her teeth gritting to bite rice into soluble bits. Lately, she thought her food usually leaves the taster faint and wakes up disgusted but, for Ayumu, she found the curry sauce edible. Not just edible, the flavour Setsuna picked to adjust the regular flavour into something intense. Yes, Setsuna chose to make a creamy yet fruity curry for her.

“Mmm…” Ayumu starts tasting her curry with pleasure and in reverie “It’s delicious. Why did it taste good?”

“I added a little fruit from my bag, didn’t I tell you.” Setsuna shrugs off her nervousness while her friend keeps savouring the curry “I don’t get why others faint but you didn’t?”

“Who knows? I mean, why is your chocolate curry delicious?” Ayumu reluctantly asks after tasting, Setsuna keeps her smile going but the girl thinks carefully “I can’t tell her it was because of the sweetener.” Back to the task at hand, Ayumu offers a spoonful of asparagus soup in return.

“Here.” Ayumu then opens Setsuna’s mouth “Ahh...”

Like the tall girl, Setsuna opens her mouth and makes Ayumu move her spoon to her mouth. She closes her mouth and tastes the vegetable. Her eyes immediately open and she feels a tingling aura around her tongue. Though vegetables alone are not her favorite kind of dish, the added cream her friend bought from SOROR makes tasting the vegetable seamless. She chews the vegetable until she can swallow it. Her throat briefly bulges as she savors the asparagus going down her esophagus and she feels like bursting her mind out of pleasure in a similar fashion to a cooking manga she read and watched.

“Setsuna-chan?” Ayumu asks to snap her mind out. 

“Mmm...” Setsuna dreamily moans, she then looks back to Ayumu “Your asparagus soup tasted heavenly. Although vegetables are not my favorite dish, the cream and chicken broth made the soup well cooked together. I also found the mushrooms you picked are best quality while staying affordable. Gosh, what else do I have to say?”

“I’m glad your curry went well.” Ayumu gratefully thanks her for cooking lunch for them “We should eat now, my stomach’s already famished.”

“Sure.” Setsuna joins Ayumu in eating their lunch together.

“Itadakimasu!” Both exclaim as they eat their lunch in bliss.

Half an hour passed for the second years as they exchanged spoons from time to time. Once their curry and soup were empty, they ended their meal expressing with “Gochisousamadeshita!”

“I’m stuffed.” Setsuna says still in bliss from eating their own lunch, she then drops herself on Ayumu’s couch to see which entertainment can they watch on TV “Do you have anything to watch at this hour?”

“Mostly drama series Yu and I watched.” Ayumu says while setting aside plates and silverware “I do watch a stage play adaptation that Shizuku played.”

“Rain in the Wasteland?” Setsuna answers before she uses the remote and finds the movie Ayumu is currently watching on VOD.

The two watch the movie in full, the lights are dimmed and the TV is set at a suitable volume that will not disturb fellow neighbors. It is supposed to be two hours on average. The stage play they watched when Shizuku performed lasted three hours with a thirty minute break in the halfway mark. They look up at the protagonist that Shizuku played and see the comparison. During the rising action, Setsuna forgot to drink water as felt a bit dehydrated from eating lunch.

“I better get a glass of water.” Setsuna stands up and walks to Ayumu’s fridge “My throat’s already dry.”

“I’d like to have an electrolyte drink.” Ayumu adds a drink to Setsuna’s hands. “It’s in the fridge.”

Setsuna checks her fridge, it is mostly vegetables and fruits stored fresh from the bottom compartment, her drinks are usually dairy and few sports drinks, the latter needed in case she is going for training activities. She picks up one bottle of her favorite sports drink and a bottle of cold water. Once she picks up the bottles, she returns to Ayumu’s couch and hands over her electrolyte drink. The two continue their movie hour. So much time has passed, Ayumu and Setsuna were having fun seeing the protagonist replicate half of what Shizuku did back in the theater. As the movie progresses, Ayumu's eyes get drowsy by the minute tension rises.  


At the climax of the movie, Setsuna notices the action is setting up for the protagonist and her dark side. Ayumu slowly drifts to sleep and leans to Setsuna’s shoulder.

“Ayumu-san?” Setsuna whispers as the sleeping girl leans on her unconsciously.

She wanted to build up her tension as she watches the conflict but she doesn’t want to wake up Ayumu. She restrains as much as possible while the scene is happening. She whimpers out of excitement that her lap Ayumu sleeps on tremble. Once the climax dies down, she watches a heartbreaking moment that Shizuku had to face against her Theater Club leader. The rest clouds from here to the ending.

As the movie ends, Ayumu is still sleeping. Setsuna turns off the TV and sees the horizon turning from blue to a colorful orange slowly. She also reaches for the other remote and turns on the lights, Setsuna remembers that Emma is very good at letting anyone sleep on her lap, especially Kanata. Setsuna starts feeling warm from Ayumu’s hair and the sight of the sleeping dream walker makes her heart pace slowly but surely. She combs around her hair and touches her hair bun to top it all off.

“Ayumu-san looks beautiful while she is sleeping.” Setsuna whispers, she then smells her hair a few inches from her face “Did she use an aromatic shampoo? She smells very good. Did Yu give her another Rhodanthe?” The sleeping Ayumu does not wake up while Setsuna whispers and she notices her body already facing upward and she sees her face directly.

“Ayumu’s lips.” Setsuna starts dreaming of kissing another girl.

Setsuna had never kissed a girl before, let alone being dared to kiss a boy back in her elementary days. Her mother did tell her to wait for romance when it comes to her, probably after her high school days. Setsuna blushed every time she read a romance manga or anime at a glance. Her heart can beat faster when the protagonist chooses the right love interest at the end of the anime. In reality, she is already putting herself on her fellow second year who knows her at Spring, becomes friends near the end of SIF, and starts hanging out often in the second term. Today, what she is trying to do to face her fear and do so unexpectedly.

“Ayumu, you’re so beautiful.” Setsuna slowly lifts Ayumu’s head close to her face “I do not know what happens if I kiss you now. I don’t want to admit it earlier but… I have a crush on you.”

The moment she says it, Setsuna slowly moves her face closer to Ayumu. Ayumu’s breath quietly touches Setsuna’s cheeks. Setsuna’s heart beats faster than her chest already trembles softly from her shirt. Once her eyes are fully shut, her lips approach her friend’s waiting to touch each other in an unprecedented time. Setsuna could not have picked a place and time to do this privately but the tables have turned for the second year trio. As the short girl lasts this moment with her, the only sentence she could mutter while she kissed her friend was…

“I’m sorry, Ayumu-san, Yu-san. I love both of you.”

Setsuna slowly takes the moment to feel Ayumu’s lips as her partner slowly wakes up from her nap after watching ‘Rain the Wasteland.’ The girl wakes up at a surprising glance with Setsuna already close to her face.

“Setsuna-chan...” Ayumu mutters quietly but not quiet enough to keep Setsuna from moving on.

Setsuna removes her lips from her and both blushes at the moment their eyes make contact. Ayumu is stunned not to say anything so she fixes the couch and washes the dishes. Setsuna does not know if Ayumu is either angry, confused, or sad to let her think that she is a two-timer. She already committed a two-timer with her fellow second year but her heart could have arrested with regret if she found what her friend is thinking of.

Adding fuel to the fire is that Ayumu still wears her infinite ring with Yu. She starts to feel bad not to keep the conversation going. Once Ayumu finishes washing the dishes, Setsuna quietly leaves her room but Ayumu already eyed her once she heard her wearing shoes. Ayumu approaches her calmly but Setsuna does not want to continue her time with Ayumu lest she would hate her for doing such an incident.

The sunset sky already blankets the horizon at only 16:30, it sets the mood of differences between the two girls.

“Setsuna-chan, can we have a talk before you leave?” Ayumu asks, pretending that she wants her to stay longer “It’s still early to go.” The jig is up for the short girl, she starts apologizing and makes a move on her.

“I’m sorry if this is sudden but…” Setsuna starts confessing worldly and honestly to Ayumu “I dreamed of you when I slept on Christmas Eve. After SIF, we started to become friends and you became a new School Idol I imagined to be. Every time you meet me while Yu is gone, my heart skipped for what I thought. You were charming at first sight, you helped me become a different School Idol before Yu-san helped me out. The time we walked in the night of summer training was like our first moment alone, but I was not aware you wanted Yu so much. After SIF, you started to open up more with our rivals and- I couldn’t be happier to finally spend time with you and-” The tall girl’s eyebrows raise and she tries to save Setsuna’s breath.

“Setsuna-chan, slow down.” Ayumu shushes her to save her lungs and her hands on Setsuna’s shoulders. “Take a deep breath. Summarize what you’re saying in less than 20 words.” The short girl breathes slowly and calms down her heartbeat before she then looks up to her.

“Long story short, I feel like wanting to date either of you.” Setsuna answers, Ayumu feels confused on how she transcended into romantic feelings. Both were blind that they have a love interest for each other, but neither never spoke out until that Christmas Eve.

“I realized my love interest depends on both of you now.” Setsuna continues her long paragraph. “You opened me up from a wet cage that a fire can die from contact. And Yu’s words of encouragement started my passion to change and made me an idol that sees different goals and ambition from all of us. I inspired both you and Yu-san and I want to give you back my genuine feelings.” Out of confusion and slight anger, Ayumu faces the truth.

“Why did you hide this from me?” Ayumu tries to ask more “I could have been understandable when we were still friends.”

“Apologies…” Setsuna says, she sets the record straight on both of them “I didn’t want to stir you away from Yu. You were childhood friends with her and I am just someone who lights up both of your inspiration. Somewhere in my heart, I feel keeping my love interest on both would burden me more so I decided to confess and wanted to get this over with. This is why I kissed you because I can’t hold it anymore.” Setsuna’s blush never lets go and slowly forms tears in her eyes, she did the right thing to tell the truth but at what cost?

Ayumu builds up a summarized version of what Setsuna said to her, she knows Setsuna has a crush on either of them, but at the same time, she does not want to start a war on her. Setsuna’s head lowered in shame while Ayumu tried to raise her chin and keep her eye contact. After a few seconds, Ayumu makes up her mind and wants to reconcile her friendship with Setsuna after her kiss.

“If you kiss me once more, we can still be friends.” Ayumu forgives her without even saying it.

“We can?” Setsuna opens her eyes and tears slowly stream down her cheeks.

“I would never hold a grudge or jealousy.” Ayumu kinda lies but she did not want to piss off Setsuna or make her go home crying “After you told me to become more than depending on Yu, you showed me that having more friends isn’t a bad thing.”

“We see each other as friends and rivals.” Setsuna tries to get away from Ayumu slowly with words but her hand is then caught by her “You see Yu as your inseparable friend, I see Yu as my inspiration, vice versa…”

“Exactly.” Ayumu says and, since Setsuna did take her offer, she kisses Setsuna back briefly.

Ayumu wants to feel Setsuna’s lips to an extent. Her lips were equal to her own firmness while her kiss with Yu felt a bit firm to feel. Setsuna struggles to keep her eyes open and she turns in. The kiss lasts for 10 seconds before she pulls away from her. This also left Setsuna in a stunning dream that she is being kissed by a tall knight who came from a wonderful dream. Her mind did not care if she unintentionally cheated on either Ayumu or Yu.

“You’ve been a good friend to me.” Ayumu continues while she feels the afterglow of the kiss “It wouldn’t be fair if I have not thank you back for bringing me and Yu close into a relationship. I guess this is even. We kissed, right?”

“Uh… yeah…” Setsuna struggles to make words sensible for it “So this makes me the male role of your relationship?”

“Well… Yu is my male role and so are you.” Ayumu answers with her hands on Setsuna’s shoulders “If Yu were to hang out with you, you’d became her female role.”

“I wished I’d never done that.” Setsuna tries to shake off her embarrassment again.

“No can do.” Ayumu teases her short friend, welcoming Setsuna to an unusual relationship. “Welcome to the polyamory or love triangle.” Her face approaches as her olive eyes lock on her grey eyes. Their heartbeats pace fast but synchronized together. Setsuna has never felt anything as assuring as her tall friend.

“I prefer a friendly love triangle but…” Setsuna keeps eye contact before saying out again “I really love both of you.” Setsuna then gets hugged by Ayumu and her body cannot move, she doesn't feel or think Ayumu is heartbroken or rejected. Setsuna hugs back and her arms wrap around her.

Nighttime approaches fast at 18:30, Setsuna and Ayumu aren’t hungry since they ate lunch late. What happened within the last two hours was that Ayumu and Setsuna engaged in an intimate activity inside her room, their relationship as friends became close friends while Ayumu kept Yu as her girlfriend. Setsuna fulfills most of Ayumu’s desires and so does her own. When it passes the time to 19:00, Setsuna packs her bag and gets ready to leave Ayumu’s room.

“Ayumu-san, I hope I can support you and Yu whenever I can.” Setsuna vows her promise to Ayumu, her sling bag tucked in and ready to leave her dream castle.

“Thanks for accompanying me today, Setsuna-chan.” Ayumu thanks her for their time, Setsuna then yawns as she has to move to another residential building to go home.

“I better sleep early.” Setsuna says as she walks away from Ayumu’s apartment “See you back in school.” Ayumu nods by while Setsuna walks to the nearest elevator.

With Ayumu all alone in her apartment, she would wish Yu to come back and reflect on the holiday weekend. Her finger then touches her own lips, recalling the time earlier that Setsuna kissed her in her wake.

“Setsuna-chan kissed me…” Ayumu thinks through, she has never felt anything more tense than being kissed by two girls “So Yu and Setsuna-san are like… My ‘boyfriends’ now?” She constructs the trio she spent time with as a complex relationship. She changes her clothes to sleepwear and later puts herself to bed, she removes her ring and safekeep it somewhere in her drawer nearby. Her lights turn off automatically and night light turns on beside her.

To simply explain (Probably in a paragraph), Ayumu is the tallest of the three by 159cm, losing only to fellow second year Ai at 163cm. Ai aside, She is interpreted as the motherly of the other two, Yu is likely the girl who looks cool to support school idols at will in similar fashion to You, and Setsuna is the shortest of the three yet lacks any problem showing her passion for school idols. Ayumu does only keep the club together but her secret weapon is her singing voice and motif. Her mind fumbles on why she started a triangle between Yu and Setsuna. Her mind simulates that she is the female role to both of them and they love her back being the male role.

Ayumu covers her face again in embarrassment

“How do I explain this to Yu?” Ayumu asks herself, what she thinks of them now looks indecent.

Without noticing her phone, a message pops up stating that Shioriko gives the bad news from Yu.

Earlier tonight...

In Nijigasaki High, at the School Idol Bu’s room. Yu finished helping Mia’s music sheet for Lanzhu’s next song. Yu has never considered Lanzhu or Mia her enemies, at least to her extent. However, Kasumi still bickers to ensure she never loses the School Idol Doukoukai. The Chinese lady approaches Yu to see her work.

“Thanks for composing my music, Yu-san.” Lanzhu humbly thanks her for the effort “I think I should take notes from you moving forward. I wish Mia would start evaluating your work remotely. Still, sorry for the trouble.”

“Yeah… Sure, Lanzhu-chan.” Yu thanks before she starts coughing, feeling a pain in her head, and breathing heavily.

“Yu-san?” Lanzhu starts worrying Yu and checks her temperature through her forehead “Were you not taking a rest while composing music?”

“I think so.” Yu confesses the cause of her sickness.

“Yu-san.” Shioriko tries to help Yu stand up “I think you should leave and take a rest.”

“Sure, Shioriko-chan.” Yu says with a raspy voice, she is not herself now. Yu’s head becomes heavy from the heated temp and heavy breathing. She slowly collapses but Lanzhu and Shioriko catch her arms.

“Whoa there…” Lanzhu carries a collapsing Yu and Shioriko helps her out “Let us get you home. Don’t overwork yourself, I am not strict on deadlines.”

“I think we need to carry her home.” Shioriko gives an idea to Lanzhu “The School Idol Doukoukai are away on weekends.”

The two carry her way home. Shioriko tries calling Setsuna and Ayumu on their phones but neither pick up. Assuming the two may be in the bathroom, Shioriko and Lanzhu are out of luck to tell them that their dear friend is sick and she cannot go back to school tomorrow. Shioriko instead sends a text message for each of them and later everyone in School Idol Doukoukai. Another story is coming up for the Second Year Trio-focused series.

**Author's Note:**

> Complex of Yu/Ayumu/Setsuna on this relationship:  
> -Yu takes the male role to both Ayumu and Setsuna’s female roles  
> -Ayumu takes the female role to Yu and Setsuna’s male roles  
> -Setsuna takes the male role to Ayumu’s female role and takes the female role to Yu’s male role  
> I like the trio’s interchangeable relationship, depending on the view of the shipping community. Out of the three, I love Yu and Ayumu the most. They will be the main focus on 'Days of the 2nd Year Trio' fanwork series but I will consider the other two pairs to focus as well in separate stories. Next one will be SetsuYuu.


End file.
